


Fifteen

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Lydia’s first day of High School she meets Senior Kyle Parrish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen

**_Take a deep breath and walk through the doors it’s the morning of your very first day. Say hi to your friends you ain’t seen in a while, trying to stay out of everybody’s way. Its freshman year and you’re going to be here for the next four years. Senior boys will wink at you and say you know I haven’t seen you around, before. Cause when you’re fifteen, somebody tells you they love you.”_ **

**_Taylor Swift._ **

"Calm down, it’s ok, everything’s going to be fine." Lydia Martin said as she made her way down the halls of Beacon Hills’ high school. It was her freshman year at the school and the girl was nervous. Thankfully some of her friends from her old middle school were there as well. Jackson Whittemore was actually a senior now at the school and promised to keep an eye out for Lydia and all of her  friends. Nothing would happen to them as long as Jackson was there.

… **.**

"What’s so funny?" Lydia asked her friends as he took a seat across from Kira. She had found her friends at one of the tables inside the cafeteria.

"You, you look so stiff walking over here." Allison smiled brightly at her friend.

"Yeah, I’m kind of scared. School’s going to start in like twenty minutes. I can’t do this." Lydia said as she fumbled with her back pack.

"It’s nothing, Jackson’s got our backs." Kira responded placing a hand on her friend’s shoulder. It was a soothing gesture.

As she took a breath they caught sight of Jackson coming their way with his girlfriend Erica.  Jackson spotted them and instantly came over, Erica in tow.

"So, are you niners ready for school?" Jackson joked with them as he took a seat next to Lydia. He knew that they hated being called niners and he did that to get on their nerves.

"Yeah, well except for Lydia over here." Kira said pointing to the flustered teen; Lydia was going over her schedule again.

"What’s your first class?" Erica asked them as she looked over at Lydia, who was still staring blankly at the paper.

"English I" Kira answered with a smile. She loved English class more than any other subject.

"Gym” Allison’s said gloomily. She was athletic and everyone knew that. Most of their old gym teachers practically forced her onto every sports team.  She preferred Archery anyway.

"Pre IB Biology." Lydia whispered.

Everyone stopped and looked at the strawberry blonde. She suddenly felt flustered and looked away, mumbling a simple, ‘’what?”

"That’s a senior class." Jackson said. "I always knew you were smart but I had no idea that smart."

"Yeah well, I’m kind of scared."

"Don’t be." Erica said smiling. The bell rang and Lydia umped. It was time for her first day at Beacon Hills’ high.

—

The halls were crowded and she tried her best to avoid the crowds that formed. She had finally found the class room, 105, Mr. Harris. Lydia walked into the class and to her surprise not that many kids had arrived yet; she took a seat in the middle of the classroom and began taking out all of her books that she would need.

Soon enough everyone began to file in. she noticed her sister’s boyfriend Paul was in the class, now that was a surprise. Paul was not exactly the smartest person in the world. He noted Paul and said a quick hello.

 Another person and then another person and then someone’s caught Lydia’s eye.

 He had a leather jacket on despite it being nearly 80 in the classroom, And his motorcycle helmet in one of his hands. The boy took a seat next to Lydia. She looked towards the board. Not paying him any more attention. Even though she had never seen someone like him before. Someone so, mature.

He began to stare at her and Lydia felt uneasy.

Several seconds went by, and when it seemed as though he wasn’t going to turn away any time soon Lydia turned back towards him.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Lydia asked with a harsh tone. She didn’t mean for it to sound punitive.

The boy smiled and it sent Lydia’s head spinning. His smile was…Well it was adorable.

"Nothing, you’re a freshman right?"

"Yes." Lydia responded.

"Why are you in a senior class?"

"Because I’m smart, got a problem?"

"Of course not."

The rest of the class went by without another word from the guy; she didn’t even learn his name.

\--

By the time lunch time came around Lydia was still thinking of the guy that was next to her in class.

 She sat with her friends, Jackson and Erica included, during lunch and she was quiet the entire time. No one worried until Jackson said something.

"So, I heard from a little birdie that you were talking to Kyle Parrish today."

"Who?" Lydia asked picking at a French fry on her plate.

"The guy in your bio class.” Jackson elaborated.

"His name’s Kyle?” She shrugged. “I didn’t know that. We didn’t exactly talk.”

"Yeah, that’s a good thing. Stay away from him." It was more of a command than him asking him.

"Why?" Kira asked. She tuned most of it out but the tone in Jackson’s voice caught her attention. What could be so bad about a guy that Jackson demanded someone to stay away?

"Because he takes unsuspecting freshman, makes them fall in love with him and then he sleeps with them. The next thing you know the kid is upset and dropping out of school. I don’t want that to be you this year."

"I know better than that." Lydia snorted.

"I know you do so be on guard, I don’t want to have to beat the hell out of him."

….

Lydia had gym for her last class of the day, since it was the first day Coach Finstock, who had a reputation for being a hard ass didn’t make them dress out for the first day. Lydia sat on the bleachers, she looked around the gym. She didn’t know anyone in there. Well, except for one. Kyle Parrish was looking her way.

"So, Kyle Parrish has set his eyes on you." Lydia heard a girl say. She turned to see some blonde sitting next to her.  She had a chemistry book in one hand and compact mirror in the other. Lydia admired the tact.

"Yeah, I guess he does. My name is Lydia Martin."

Lydia extended a hand for her to shake. She took it without hesitation.

"Lydia Martin, you’re a freshman right?"

"Yeah."

She smirked. “I thought so, I noticed you in Bio class. I’m Nadia.”

"So tell me, what’s special about him,’ Lydia asked as she began pointing towards Kyle who was now with more kids.

"You mean Kyle? Well he’s the bad boy of the school, doesn’t follow the rules and yet every girl loves him."

"Is he dating that girl?" Lydia asked as she pointed towards a tiny girl with too large of hair and too short a skirt on. She looked like she belonged in the cast of Jersey shore, minus the tan.

"Brittney Perlite? No way, he would never date her; they are more like best friends.”

For the rest of the class Lydia and Nadia talked about random stuff. And the entire time Kyle kept his eyes trained on the freshman.  It crept her out now that Lydia knew what his intentions were.

When the bell rang Lydia headed out to the parking lot to only find that Jackson had Lacrosse practice and Allison and Kira found rides with Allison’s mom who worked at the school.  She looked around for Paul but he was nowhere to be seen. Lydia spotted Nadia standing by her car and wondered if she would take her home. Lydia picked up her things and headed over to them only to be stopped by Kyle.

"Excuse me." Lydia demanded, more so than asked. He didn’t move. "I said excuse Me." he still didn’t move. So instead of repeating herself, she just pushed passed him but he grabbed the girl’s hand. It wasn’t rough or anything but it still hurt.

"Let me go."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I like you. You’re cute. For a niner.”

"And?"

"I want to get to know you."

"I don’t think so. My friends warned me about you so, no."

Lydia struggled against his hold but nothing.

"I will scream."

"No you won’t."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because deep down you want me as well."

He had some nerve. He barely knew her. And what she did know wasn’t anything good.

"Let him go Parrish" A deep voice sounded. Lydia looked over Kyle’s shoulder to see a broad shouldered guy standing behind him. He was shorter than Kyle, not much muscle either.

"Go away Lucas"

"No.” Lucas deadpanned. “Let him go."

The one named Lucas gave him a look and then he let go.


End file.
